


Family

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Kenopsia and Related Stories [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Memes, Mpreg, The one where its all fluffy because i wanted to introduce the children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei and Takahiro have to watch the pack's children while the omegas are in heat. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this fic is mostly an excuse to introduce the Seijoh children and also to have a bit of a laugh. Someone save Makki.

It was a given that betas in a pack would be put to childcare from time to time. Omegas tended to go into heats, after all, and needed their mates to care for them. Leaving their children to other pack members was part of life.

Issei and Hiro were more than used to hosting Yuri and Kimiko when Tooru and Akira went into their yearly scheduled heats during the winter. This year, however, Shinji was out of the country, so they had the Kyoutani twins as well.

Issei loved his nieces and nephew dearly. But this yearly week of babysitting him reminded him and Hiro of why they only had a cat as a child.

Hikaru, the older of the twins, had inherited all of her mother’s fearlessness and her father’s ferocity. Her brother Kazuki had inherited none. He was timid, scared of his own shadow. Hikaru, naturally, had appointed herself as guardian over her brother. She’d quickly become the leader of the other children, but boldness and ferocity were terrifying qualities in a five year old.

Yuri wasn’t much better, smarter than any three year old had a right to be, lending intelligence to Hikaru’s bold schemes. Kazuki played the reluctant voice of reason, timidity belying the remarkable intuition he’d inherited from his mother.

Kimiko was a whole other kind of trouble. Rather than join the misadventures of the older three, she was at the terrible two stage, just learning to toddle around, falling into everything, putting things in her mouth to see what they were.

All in all, Issei and Hiro were about to lose their minds. So they did the only thing they could think of. They took all the kids to the local swim club since it was too cold to take them anywhere outside. Hikaru and Kazuki could both swim just fine on their own, and Yuri was at least smart enough to stay in an area she could touch the bottom.

That just left Kimiko for them to keep a close eye on while the others swam. Issei sat in the shallow end with Yuri, happily splashing around as he watched Hikaru and Kazuki and talked to Hiro.

“Makki oji-san?” Hiro looked down to see Kimiko tugging at his trucks.

“What is it, sweetie?” he asked.

“Can we go in the shallow end? You will pwobably like it because my mommy says you aw shallow.”

Hiro was moving before Issei even had the chance to call to him.

“Hiro!”

“What?”

“You can’t dump a two year old in the pool!”

“Why not?” Hiro was giving him that sarcastic Look that meant yes, he could dump a two year old in the pool. Kimiko was giggling, not aware of the danger she was in.

“Do you want Akira to kill you? Because if you drown his daughter, I guarantee he’ll find an inventive new way to kill you.”

“Wall of silence, Issei.”

“I value my life. Someone has to take care of Cheezburger and if I must raise our only trueborn child alone because you chose to pick a fight with the smartest person we know, then I will offer you up in order to preserve the comfortable life he has become accustomed to.”

“Traitor,” Hiro complained as he gathered Kimiko into a more comfortable hold. “Shouldn’t you be telling me to watch out for her alpha papa?”

“You’ve met Akira. You know the answer to that question.”

“True.”

Hiro walked into the pool holding Kimiko, unable to keep a smile off his face as she shrieked “cold!” at the water. It wasn’t much longer until Yuri became the kind of quiet that they’d come to know meant she would start crying if she couldn’t take a nap soon. Hikaru and Kazuki looked tired too, floating around close to the shallow end rather than swimming and splashing like they had before. Kimiko was half asleep on Hiro’s chest.

The kids were much more docile than before as Issei and Hiro took them through the showers and got them all dried off so they wouldn’t get sick when they went outside. It took forever to blow dry Hikaru’s hair – she’d inherited her father’s thick locks – and Kimiko got whiny when they put her in her clothes, but they eventually got out the door with all four kids in tow.

As soon as they got back to their apartment, Hiro flopped on his back on the couch. Issei chuckled to himself. His husband had worn himself out with all the children. Kimiko crawled onto his chest, big brown eyes focused on Hiro’s face. Hiro sighed.

“You’re lucky you’re cute and you’re mommy’s scary,” he told the two year old very seriously. She giggled, curling up on his chest and going to sleep. Yuri was quick to tuck herself between Hiro and the couch, just as tired as Kimiko. Hiro gave Issei a look that clearly meant “save me”, but Issei just took out his phone to take a picture. If Hiro had had an arm free, he probably would’ve flipped him off.

Hikaru flipped her hair and curled up on top of Hiro’s legs. Any hope of escape was gone now, and Hiro seemed to accept his fate. Issei thought about making a joke about the gayest person he knew covered in girls, but they all looked so peaceful that he decided against it.

Issei felt a tug at his hand. Kazuki was looking up at him, big golden eyes that could’ve been sharp and fierce like his father’s but instead were wide and trusting like his mother’s. He’d gotten the calmer traits of both his parents, which surprised everyone to know that those existed. He was smart, but socially awkward, depending on his sister to make them friends.

Issei smiled at him, hoisting him up – although Kazuki was getting a little big for that. He sat down next to the couch, letting Kazuki curl up in his lap like an overgrown cat. Hiro lolled his head to the side so they could look at each other.

“This isn’t so bad, yeah?” Issei asked. Hiro rolled his eyes, but smiled softly.

“They’re not too terrible when they’re like this,” he replied, nodding down at the three girls sleeping across him. “I don’t know how Tooru, Shigeru, and Akira do this all the time, though. I can barely handle them for a whole week and visits.”

“Tooru and Akira only have one each,” Issei pointed out. “And Shigeru whipped high school aged Kentarou into shape. Two kids probably don’t scare him.”

“Hm,” Hiro hummed in response. “I love these kids, don’t get me wrong, but I’m so glad Cheezburger is our only trueborn son.”

The fat orange tabby had gingerly wandered into the room, cautiously optimistic that he would be safe from the tiny terrors that had been tormenting him for the last two days. Issei pet him when he got close enough.

“You’ve been valiant and noble, good sir,” he said softly to the cat. “Battle’s end draws near, and you shall emerge as champion.”

“A true hero of war,” Hiro continued, just as soft to keep from waking the kids. “Battle these vile dragons, sweet prince, and reclaim your kingdom.”

They drifted off to sleep, never mind that Hiro didn’t quite fit on the couch with the three girls and woke up with a crick in his neck or that Issei slept sitting up and couldn’t walk for almost fifteen minutes in the morning.

The one consistently good thing about babysitting the pack’s children every year was the other couples showing up to claim their offspring with offerings of cream puffs for Hiro and cheese filled hamburger steak for Issei. The children left, and their house returned to the quiet they were accustomed to.

“You know…” Issei started. “Just because neither of us goes into heat doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun too.”

“Well, if we don’t have to cook dinner, we might as well enjoy the extra time to ourselves,” Hiro grinned back, looping his arms around Issei’s shoulders.

They were the pack betas. They loved their nieces and nephew. But they were happy to have the peace of their own home back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna do the Tsukkiyama next and it's gonna be angsty


End file.
